


Summertime Romance

by BoosterHotRod



Series: Cruz Ramirez x Danny Swervez [1]
Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: It’s the last race of the season and to celebrate, Cruz invites her friends to Radiator Springs to have a party. However, Danny Swervez has something special for her.





	Summertime Romance

5:30pm in Radiator Springs and Cruz Ramirez was in her cozy cone putting her Piston Cup on the shelf. She rolled back and smiled. On the top shelf were her two piston cups and right next to them was her Thunder Hollow trophy. Below that on the second shelf was a picture of her, Danny Swervez, and Flip Dover. The male next gens had pranked her by inflating her tires. Cruz chuckled. Danny and Flip could be such pranksters but that was why Cruz enjoyed their company. Cruz heard a knock on her cozy cone, the female yellow rookie racer opened it to reveal her mentor, retired veteran champ, Lightning McQueen. 

"Oh hey Mr. McQueen, what's up?" Cruz asked and Lightning motioned towards Flo's V8 cafe where some next gens were talking to the four teenaged street racers.

"Oh, those are my friends that I've made on the racetrack, you should come with me and get to know them" Cruz suggested as she drove off towards here friends with Lightning looking after her.

"Cruz is getting more confident in herself by the minute, she's already befriended nine of the next generation racers" Lightning nearly jumped when Sally rolled up next to him. 

Cruz had pulled up at Flo’s V8 cafe and one of the next gens, Chase Racelott noticed her and nudged Danny Swervez who blushed. 

“Not now Chase, I have to wait until we go cruisin’ tonight okay?” Danny said and Chase nodded. Luckily, Cruz hadn’t heard their whispers as she was chatting away with the other next gens who had come. 

When cruising time had come, the town turned on their neon and “Life Could Be A Dream” played. Danny and Cruz drove together and after two hours of the cruise, Danny nodded at Chase and Ryan who turned the music box down to nice classical love music. Everyone was confused, even Cruz.

”What’s going on?” Cruz asked and looked down to see Danny (metaphorically) kneel down. The town went quite as Danny said the following words.

”Cruz Ramirez, you are the most beautiful girl on the racetrack and I like you a lot.” Danny said and an “aww” came through the town.

”You got this buddy” Ryan said as Danny continued.

”Will you marry me?” Danny asked and Cruz was absolutely speechless. The other cars watched closely as Cruz regained her voice.

”Yes!” Cruz exclaimed and Danny smiled with delight as Guido put the bedazzled lug nut on her tire. The next gens wolf whistled and cat called as Cruz and Danny  pulled into a kiss. 


End file.
